


Theatrics and Star Wars

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: stomach, frown, midnight“What is with the people in my life and not having seen Star Wars?!”





	Theatrics and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [stomach, frown, midnight](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173580428074/happy-friday-may-the-fourth-be-with-you-also)

“What is with the people in my life and not having seen Star Wars?!” Stiles frowned at Derek. “This must be remedied asap cause I already bought tickets to the midnight showing next month.”

 

“It's not a big deal.” Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles’ histrionics. 

 

“Excuse me! Did I say it's not a big deal when you wanted me to train?!”

 

“Yes. Loudly, many times.”

 

“Well… what about…”

 

“Yes. You complain all the time about everything. I don't know why I love you.”

 

“Clearly for my charm.” Derek heard Stiles’ stomach growl from across the room, “Feed me Seymour!”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
